Who Knew
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: EManny & PALEX. Manny's always been wild and, sorta curious. She finally comes out of the closet. Her & Paige even start to date since both in Hollywood and Paige 'Alex-less' now. But when the two go back home, Alex isn't happy with this at all and neither is, wait for it, Emma Nelson. Who knew? Not Manny..would she pick Em over Paige? Also, is Paige over Alex? Yes and No.
1. Catching Up with Manny

**(Degrassi goes hollywood DID happen, but then it goes from there and Manny obviously didn't stay with Jay very long) **

**Manny's point of view.. .**

**I always had a reputation in highschool. A bad one at that, sorta wild, ****maybe**** boy crazy. That was in highschool though. I guess I was sorta wild and free, my parents were so conservative and that just wasn't me. I liked to stick out and make a scene (a born to be actress) .**

**And that I did, boy was I ****good**** at driving guys coo-coo bananas. I loved to party too. I was always making Emma go with me to some parties, or even throwing our own (and one went horribly wrong, but we won't get into that.. that was too emotional to get into with J.T and all). Anyways. So do you get it? I was a **_**wild little thing**_**. I gave boys what they wanted, weather it was attention, sex, or even making out with other girls at parties to entertain them, and you know..that's when it should of hit me.**

**Making out with girls was fun, more fun than maybe it should of been. I mean, it wasn't like Emma or Liberty went to parties and happily kissed girls. Then again, they weren't 'attention whores' like I was back then but that's when I figured it out. I wasn't craving attention all along, go figure! I was just in denial and confused about myself and trying to find myself and this was it!...I, Manny Santos, was a lesbian.. or bi, or whatever. **

**I finally admitted it to myself the night Jay, my boyfriend at the time, threw a party for Sean visiting home from the army ****just**** after first year college ended.**

**Emma was ****ofcourse****, soooo excited for his return. And we got drunk, all of us, even Emma. A bunch of people came to the party and it was a blast! I've been with Jay for a bit and he was downright in love with me, I had the bad boy from the ball n chain. I loved him too, I did, just couldn't really fall ****in love**** you know? I wanted something more, something feminine, something more soft, with long hair..and curves..**

**Getting off topic! **

**So me and Emma are giggling away as usual, she's telling me how she's bringing Sean home that night (She had finally lost her virginity a year ago, I knew all her little dirty secrets since I was her best friend, so I knew she was quite the tease behind closed doors minus the fact she wouldn't ever let anybody else know that). Jay and Sean had come over, and their bromance was almost as close as mine and Emma's friendship (But we were closer ****trust me****). We teased them that they should just date, and Jay, the perv he could be, kept teasing us that ****we**** should actually just date cause me and Emma were practically attached by the hip and always together, and had even lived together. I playfully kissed Emma, just to get Jay all hot and bothered, but as I did it, I noticed I was even ****more**** turned on by it then**** he**** was. She had the softest lips ever, and she tasted of vanilla. Jay always tasted like booze or cigerettes with mint. I kissed her harder, and she kissed me **_**back**_**. The guys were loving it, even Sean, who never gets to see Emma act like that. But I was loving it more, that moment I knew I was gay for Emma- erm, gay for girls I mean. . Emma was just the first girl I finally noticed my love for girls with.**

**Anyway.. we moved along after that. The boys bugged us at other parties to kiss again but we never did, Emma always seemed to shy and would always slap Sean to shut up. Oh except for Christmas last year, we kissed again then, under a mistletoe. It was more soft, and slow.. I had missed her since moving to Hollywood. The guys kept insisting it was 'tradition' and I had to agree. It was. **

**Oh, just so you know, I also dumped Jay. But, we're totally cool! I even came out to him this year... I came out to everyone actually when I moved to Hollywood. I know, coward move, come out of the closet when you move towns but I was scared you know? Least I did it, right? Everyone knew now.**

**Jay was pretty bummed. But I even had sex with him to cheer him up, and it kinda did, but I guess with his other ex, Alex, also turning out to be a lesbian, things just weren't going his way. We were still pretty close, and he still visited me up here, but the romance was dead.**

**In fact, I'm sure you'd be interested to know who I just begun dating now. I'll give you a hint? Blonde, petite, as sassy as me. I slapped her once or twice in highschool and she also, coincidently, moved to Hollywood to be an actress. We had more in common then we thought.**

**Shocking, right? ****Paige Michealchuck****. We met back up in Hollywood, when both fighting another for a role to some movie. I had ended up being the cause of another one of her broken legs...but she seemed rather cool about it, a whole new Paige, and helped me get the star role for that movie we were both trying to get. I had come out to her too as friends first, when laughing at old memories when I blurted out that I had come out of the closet recently. I don't know, maybe it's cause I knew she was one too, or because I was lonely in Hollywood, but I'm glad I told her. She told me ways how to deal with it like if anyone ever judged me. . or if I ever got down about myself. But, everyone seemed pretty cool with it though. I was even stunned. Ofcourse though, Emma was the first person I told out of everyone. I could tell she was ****a bit**** shaken up by it, but accepted it and loved me no matter what, and we were cool after that. She even teased me at bars and tried to push me towards girls who checked me out but I was still a little too new, too shy. I still go and dance with guys at clubs, until I started to date Paige that is. And I wasn't into butch lesbians or anything, ugh! Sean use to joke around about that and I wanted to punch him sometimes. His boy-ish attitude, wife beater and jeans didn't turn me on, so why would a girls? I liked beauty queens, like myself, which most people called 'lipstick' lesbians..whatever that means. .**

**I realized I ****really**** liked blondes too. **

**Anywhooo! Paige and me went out a lot off set when we stopped filming. I actually got her a job as an assistant, it was like Paige was working off all the Diva ness in her and making up for her snob attitude back in highschool.. she was a really almost a whole new girl. Anyways we went for dinner a lot and soon those dinners turned into dates once I learned her and Alex broke up even before Paige came to Hollywood (something about diva issues back then too and Alex had become fed up with her but Paige did the dumping.) So, me and Paige were getting closer and don't get me wrong, we still got into our hissy fits with another but it's like it was just our sexual tension or something. Making up was fun. I love it**** when she goes down on me. Is that too much? I'm sure Alex taught her everything she knows anyways and I know Paige still misses her so we were just having fun... but its been months now and things are getting pretty serious. She's over all the time, and practically living with me in my condo, and she seems to of gotten over Alex..and tomorrow, we're going home together to tell our friends and family we're official. **

**Why am I so friggen nervous? Everyone knows.. but on the plane ride back to Toronto, my stomach is twisting and turning.**

**I hear my phone go off and smile seeing Emma had texted me. 'Can't wait 2 c u'. . .ugh, I couldn't wait to see Em either. It was like a hole in my heart being away from that girl! We've been through thick and thin, through all the heart breaks together. She's still with Sean, and as much as I love him as a best friend, he's been treating her like crap again. I wanted to just ****slap him**** sometimes. Emma was too good, and too beautiful in and out for him. Supposedly they were taking a 'break' or something, they tried to move in together but things weren't working so Emma was back at her parents. Who knows! Who cares, as long as I get my Emma alone time.**

**"Excited, hon?" Paige asked beside me. She smirked over to me with those thin pink lips, blue eyes twinkling and wearing a dress of her favorite color. Pink. I actually hated that color, I mean it looked GOOD on me but I wouldn't want it in my Condo so when Paige tried to once buy pink curtains for my (or ****our****) room, I had almost freaked the hell out. It wasn't easy living with another, but we worked on it. **

**I couldn't help but cringe and give her my Manny pout, "I think I'm gonna be sick." I confessed and dove up, running to the back of the plane for the bathroom to go puke.**

**Usually I was a good flyer, really!**

**...yea.. something was making me a nervous ****wreck.**


	2. Life With Alex

_Alex's POINT OF VIEW.._

_"this weed is __**g-ood."**__ Jay was coughing on our joint as he told me this useless information._

_Here I was, probably where everyone figured I'd be. Lonely, late on rent, never gone to college, and back to working as a stripper. I mean why not right? No Paige to stop me or guilt trip me. Lots of cash... only I had been sick the past week so I haven't been able to work and now as I said, late on rent. But I think I'll be okay_

_Yet, ironically, I never __**felt**__ okay. Something was missing, and I had a pretty good idea what. The girl I thought I had hated, became everything I loved, so it was hard to get over someone and pretend you hate them now and try to use their flaws to forget them when you had come to love those flaws...so all I can do is miss Paige more and never stop thinking about her._

_It's been a year. She was living her life up in Hollywood.. probably forgot about her little lesbian phase with me. I always thought maybe it wasn't real to her, maybe she didn't love me and it was just that, a __**phase**__. But when I remember the nights we shared together, that couldn't be true. The kisses has sparks, she fit perfectly in my arms, and she even gave me stupid butterflies. I even did the damn __**squeeky**__ voice for her._

_"Oh shit, I gotta go." Jay suddenly said, snapping me out of it._

_"Where?" I asked._

_"Nelsons." Jay answered and got up._

_I gave him a wierd look and sigh, "Manny home?" I heard about her 'transition'. When Jay told me about it, I couldn't believe it. I wanted to laugh at his bad luck but I took pity. Poor guy. Besides, wasn't like I was never attracted to Jay at least when we dated, I was, I just wasn't in love. But we're still best friends. Manny Santos though? It wasn't a complete shock, she was a known slut in school and would fool around with just about everyone right? Maybe that's harsh, I was trying to be nicer these days.._

_Talking about nice_

_"Can I come?" I stood up. Me and Emma I guess, dare I say it, have become friends. She has been dating Sean since ever so it was about time we get along I guess and maybe I was too hard on her in highschool. I was jealous of her privileges, I guess I still am and time to time like to squeeze in mean remarks when we hang out but Emma always handles it well with her own banter back at me. It was a love/hate relationship.. I guess I considered her a friend now._

_Thouuuugh, I heard from a birdie that her and Cameron may be done for good now. Sean was mooping about it the other day that he didn't know what was going on with them anymore and Emma had just moved back into her parents, and they had barely been talking. _

_We'll see how that goes. The same Semma Drama right? _

_Jay grabbed his keys and I ran a hand through my black raven colored hair before following him out the door and locked up my rundown shitty apartment. Why lock it? Who'd wanna break into this shit hole?_

_I roll my eyes and follow Jay out._


	3. Wanting The Approval

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW:

"can you stop pacing?" snapped Jay at Emma, sitting in her parents living room.

Emma looked the same, only curvier, and longer blonde hair. She shot him her good ol Emma Nelson spiteful glare and kept on pacing.

Alex even laughed and nodded at Jay, "What? You getting nervous too?"

Emma ignored them, she wasn't _nervous_ to see Manny..just **excited**. Yea. That's it.

"no." snorted Jay leaning back and nearly sneered, "We're not _like that_ anymore."

"is she here?!" came a voice, running into the house and Emma turned, Liberty with Toby.

"No.." sighed Emma, rolling her eyes and her shoulders fell. She thought when the door opened it was Manny. She frowned and grumbled, walking to the kitchen

Spike stood there laughing with Snake in middle of conversation when she saw her daughter come over moop like.

"Em, what's wrong?" Spike softly asked.

Emma sighed and grabbed a cup to fill with water, "nothing." she muttered.

"Aren't you excited?" Snake asked, "Manny's comin home today." he said matter of factly.

Gee, really? Emma poured some water in her glass.

"I hope she found someone for her up in Hollywood." Spike admitted out loud, glancing from Emma to Snake, "Shes so strong for being there herself, and coming out the way she did."

Yea. Even Emma's **parents** knew

"Spiiike." Snake said uncomfortably. NOT that he had a problem with it, but Manny was like a daughter, and he acted the same way when Emma use to talk about her sex life near him.

He didn't need to hear about it.

"Do your friends want some snacks?" Spike asked Emma.

Emma smiled adorably to her mother, "No mom," she sang playfully, "We're adults now, we'll grab some if we get hungry."

Gosh time flew quick. Already 21 years old. Emma didn't know WHERE the time went. Kinda like when Manny was here, and then BAM, gone.. forever.

Kay, maybe not forever, but it felt like it.

When Emma came back in, Liberty was giving Jay the old one, two for trying to disagree with her for how far Toronto was from Hollywood.

On the left, Toby was on the far side of the couch from Alex, trying to keep his space. Ohh how things haven't changed.

She giggled a bit and went to sit until the front door opened.

"I'm _hoooome_." sang Manny with such a big smile her dimples showed off, and Emma beamed with a squeel as Manny dropped her bags and went running to her, embracing another tightly and giggling.

Emma shut her eyes and sighed happily, hugging Manny tighter. Her arms were around Manny's shoulders and the petite brunettes arms were around Emma's slim upper waist.

"Em." she heard Manny sigh and her heart fluttered.

"I missed you." Emma pouted and finally tore away, looking at Manny sadly, "I wish you didn't move so far away.." she said.

Manny looked up into her eyes just as sadly, tears even forming into her eyes, "I miss you **too**. I miss you all like crazy." she teasingly grabbed Emma's hands and shook them tightly, "Mostly my bestest friend though."

"Hey!" Liberty barked, standing behind and Emma jumped, then got out of the way. Right. Other people wanted their turn with Manny.

Liberty and Manny hugged and Toby smiled, coming over and hugged her too. Jay and Manny shared a smirk that Emma eyed at the corner of her eye as they hugged and then Manny awkwardly noticed-

"Oh, **you**." she taunted Alex awkwardly.

Alex tried to bare a smile from the couch, "Hey _you_ too." she tried to say as nicely as she could. Manny wasn't SO bad I guess.

Manny's eyes then widened to the front door that she had left open for Paige, and the blonde was finally coming over with all the bags she had brought from Hollywood for just a week or two. She packed more than even Manny Santos!

Paige over the door breathlessly, "Little help!" she begged.

Jay turned and glanced back weirdly but went over and grabbed a bag from her as she put down the other too

Alex noticed her right then and there, and her eyes widened, sitting up. Paige. Paige was _here?_ Her heart started to pound

Manny stood next to Emma, smiling sheepishly as she clapped her hands together and pointed to Paige, "Everyone.." she drifts going to Paige.

Paiges eyes locked on Alex now too, horror flashing through her eyes. Oh, my, god.

Manny slipped her finger into Paiges who snapped out of it and both girls shared a weak smile and looked back at their friends carefully ,"this is...my new girlfriend?" Manny said, sharing a small laugh with Paige since they hadn't ever said it out loud.

They were.

Paige and Manny were _girlfriends._

Toby and Jay both stared, wide eyed and mouth dropped. Liberty's eyes widened and she tried to keep her mouth shut hard. Manny's...WHAT?!

Alexs face turned in confusion and then anger, "Your, what?!" she couldn't help but snap out loud.

"You're _kidding_." Emma said out loud and even her eyes widened when she did, and she caught the hurt look fly across Manny's face when they locked eyes. Emma looked down but then shook her head, not accepting this well, "You guys **hated** another."

Alex stood up snickering, and crossing her arms as Paige looked at Emma and taunted, "You don't have to be team _Panny_, hon, but lay off the judgement."

Emma opened her mouth but shut it, but still glared until she softened at Manny's sore look, "Can't you just be happy for us?" Manny asked, voice cracking a little.

She _really_ wanted Emma's approval for this.

Emma looked torn apart. She wasn't saying she didn't agree that they were girl and girl dating, she- she just meant.. Manny and Paige didn't **seem** meant to be.

"I think we're all just shocked you two found... _love_." insisted Liberty, smiling brightly and insisted, "No doubt we'll get use to it by tonight. Drinks anyone?"

"That new bar just opened downtown." agreed Toby.

"I'm gonna need a drink." Jay admitted out loud and looked horrified that both his exs who had turned lesbian had gone for Queen B here. He was starting to loath Paige more than he already had.

The group all stood together, awkward as ever.

Paige took a deep breath and snuck a glance back over to Alex behind Jay. She looked the same, which meant **good**. Alex still had her long brown hair too, which Paige always loved on her. Paige tried to hold Manny's hand tighter and ripped her eyes away. Alex and her were **done**. She was with Manny now.

"Ya." Emma snapped out of it, "Lets go." she was first out the door, and Manny went to walk by her side by Emma flew by and her mouth hung open and she seemed a little hurt.

Was was wrong with Emma?


	4. Girl Of Your Dreams

_**Important note: Maybe re-read the previous chapters again guys! I totally forgot about Degrassi Goes Hollywood so fixed some errors and changed the story up just a TINY bit. Ok. Onto the story!**_

_**singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.**_

Get your hands off the girl,  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.

Emma and Alex sat on the sides of Jay, three of them miserably taking their shots they shared at the bar. The club was loud, pounding music. It was _club like_, but a pretty chill place and seemed more like just a big bar.

Paige and Manny were on the dance floor, and they were both laughing at Toby trying to dance as Liberty was shaking her head in embarrassment.

The three back at the bar were in a downer conversation.

"Maybe I've got some **thing** inside me that triggers girls to go gay." Jay said out loud over the music.

Alex sent him a death look.

He was too miserable to catch it and pouted back at Manny on the dance floor, "She was gonna be _the one_."

"You thought ***I* **was the one before too, Jay." Alex said while rolling her eyes, "You'll get over it."

Jay sneered and just put his hand up at the bartender for another shot. When it was laid down, Emma took it first. Jay turned his head and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, Gp." he told her, licking his lips and eyeing her up and down, "Maybe this is a sign."

Emma gave him a 'what' look and then put the shot glass down.

"You and Seanny over? Maybe it's _our shot_, again." Jay insists pointing between him and her, "We missed it last time. We'd be a pretty hot pair..."

Emma gave him an annoyed 'don't go there' look, "Nothing was _missed, _you shouldn't even of had a **chance** back in highschool. I learned my lesson," she said with a shrug

"Ouch." he declared as on the other side, Alex was laughing. Yeah, she found out back when that Emma was one of the girls Jay was fooling around with behind her back, but she thought Emma got what she deserved. The big G word that Alex didn't wanna bring up cause she too, got it.

"Maybe it's all that Karma, Jay." Alex taunted, patting his back.

Emma laughed too, and Alex joined back in. Ah, what a beautiful twisted friendship these three had.

"You guys are bitches." Jay declared matter of factly and then saw Sean coming over and his arms widened, "BUDDY!" he cheered happily. He was sick of this GIRLS night (Toby counted as a girl).

Sean nodded but walked to Emma, licking his lips nervously and nodded at the exit, "You wanna talk?"

Emma softened but nodded and got up. Sean followed her.

Alex and Jay turned to another, sharing a look and Alex mouthed 'yikes'.

"It just sucks you know.." drifted Jay, back on topic, "You think you found the girl of your dreams.." as he spoke, Alex's eyes found Paige in the dancing crowd, "Then BAM!" Jay yelled and Alex jumped, "She was your dream girl for a reason, you _weren't meant _to have her."

Alex and Jay went back to being depressed but Alex felt her heart breaking. Yea. She understood that. Paige made her understand fully that girls like Alex weren't good enough for her. What had Paige said before the break up, oh right _'you were better off a stripper'_

"another?" the other bartender asked, coming over and grinning at them.

Alex noticed her first, Mel, she worked here too ? She worked at the strip club too with her! Wow, such a busy girl. You should remember her, she also dated Jay.

Jay looked up and he stood up like Mel was on fire and glared madly between Alex and Mel, "To hell with all of you!" he spat and stormed off.

Alex laughed a bit and leaned forward on the counter, "You work here too?" she asked Mel.

The pale blonde laughed, filling up a shot glass for Alex (on her), and nodded, "Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Meanwhile, on the dance floor..

"Manny!" Paige yelled over the music, dancing infront of Manny but guys who were strangers were dancing with them

Manny's hand was in Paiges but laughed to the guy trying to dance with her and turned from him, back to Paige.

"Drink!" Paige yelled over the music and did the gester of a drink so Manny knew where she was going

"Ou! Get me one too?" begged Manny. Her long hair stuck to her shoulders and neck, getting hot from the dancing and crowded area. She looked hot though, like amazing, she had on a short black skirt and a tight white tank top on. Her bangs brushed against her forehead and she whipped her hair to one side before dancing with the guy behind her again.

Paige rolled her eye smiling and going to the bar. She swore Manny got all these guys hot and bothered just to leave em in the dust and in agony when she goes home with **none of them. **Paige looked up and stopped in her tracks.

At the bar, Alex was leaning closely, f_ar too closely_, to a bartender . It was another girl, who seemed pretty in trance too with Alex, smiling at another. The bartender looked familiar, but Paige didn't think twice about it.

Paige swallowed a lump in her dry throat, and even though thirsty as ever, she avoided the bar and went to the bathroom. She felt that old panic attack coming. Oh god, she hadn't felt this in years.

"Scuse me." she pushed through a group of people and ran into the bathroom into one of the stalls. She leaned on the wall when inside and then paced back and forth, trying to _breath._

_your ok, breath. it's fine. You're NOT having this panic attack. breeeeath _

Paige stopped and leaned back on the stall wall and closed her eyes. Her heart was caving in. She wanted to go out there and grab Manny and just **leave**. Maybe coming back home was a bad idea, what was here for her **anyways**? Marco hated her, Alex OBVIOUSLY had to hate her, and her parents had even moved to Arizona. She shouldn't of come back . .

Meanwhile outside the club..

"I just don't know what you want from me, Emma!" Sean yelled at her, "Are we together or not?!" his eyes held so much hurt and anger.

Emma had tears in her eyes and choked on her tears, "Sean, I'm just _really_ confused lately and I-" she choked on her words now, not being to able to explain it.

"you what?" Sean snapped and scoffed, stepping closer to her, "Emma I can't keep WAITING for you. You're hot and you're cold. Do you see a future with me or not?"

Emma let tears slid down and he nodded when she didn't answer.

"I take that as a no then." he went to storm past.

"Sean!" she cried, trying to grab his arm, "Please just listen!"

"Listen to what?!" he shouted, "I've been in love with you since I was 13 years old and I thought you felt the same"

"I did!"

"You _**did**_?"

Emma shut her mouth tight, eyes widened. She just said that. Did, as in past tense.

Sean gritted his teeth and looked down, he seemed to be struggling with his tears now too, "Is this it? Are we over?"

Emma took a moment before stepping forward and cupped his face. He shut his eyes painfully, melting at her touch.

"Sean I love you. I need you somehow in my life. Can't we be friends?"

"Friends?" he mocked, taking her hands off but held them, "I can't look at you without wanting you so badly it hurts. How can I be friends with that?"

Emma watched him sigh, shaking his head. He gave her one last goodbye look and walked off. Emma bit her trembling lip and whipped her tears.

The door of the club opened, blasting music out for a second until the door closed.

"Em?" Manny came up from behind, and Emma didn't turn, trying to sniff and wipe the tears away fast, "I noticed you weren't in there-" she stopped when she went around her, and saw Emma's teary eyes and puffy red nose

Her heart dropped.

"Em." she cupped the blondes face and scoffed, "Jay _did say_ you came out here with Sean. What happened this time? **What'd** **he do**?"

"What did *I* do." Emma corrected, backing up from Manny and took her hands off her. She shook her head bitterly, "I lost him. And he deserves better than me. I'm a mess."

Manny gave Emma a look like she was insane, "Em, you're _beautiful! _You're NOT a mess." Manny looked at her so horror stricken. How could Emma think that? She had the legs, the height, the perfect weight and body plus the brains. "Sean was **lucky** to ever get a chance with you, for THIS long."

Emma snuffled but looked at Manny weakly, "You mean that?" her eyes sparkled through her tears. That was sweet..

Geez, the girl could even be a babe when she was CRYING. Manny gave Emma a look like Emma was stupid if she didn't think she was serious. Suddenly, the space between Manny and Emma was filled and the blondes body was against Manny's who gasped and then whimpered into the kiss Emma stole from her. Manny was stunned, but melted into it, and slowly carressed her lips back onto Emmas before her eyes widened and she jumped back.

Emma's eyes widened too and she shut her mouth tight, looking around awkwardly as Manny stared in a awe and shock at Emma.

"I'msosorry." Emma squeaked out and exhaled, "I-I was just vunerable right there." she insisted and scoffed, "I can't believe I just did that.." she stared down at the ground with a look of disbelief.

Manny snapped out of it and shook her head, "No, no it's okay. I get it." she teased Emma, "not like we haven't kissed before, right?" she reminded.

Emma looked up, cheeks red but she nodded and looked away, "I'm gonna go home.."

"Emma, don't. It's a stupid kiss! Meant nothing." Manny insisted, trying to make Emma stay.

Emma felt stung, but ignored it and shook her head, "It's been a bad night. I hurt Sean and clearly I'm not thinking straight," she joked, hinting to what had just happened.

Manny sighed unhappily but then nodded. Guess she understood.. "Call me tomorrow though?" she begged, "I need my Emma time."

Emma nodded and waved good bye. Paige and Manny were staying at a hotel tonight. She walked home and tried not to think about that.

Inside, Liberty and Toby had gone home and took a cab with Paige. Manny wanted to still party and Jay stayed late with her, even Alex.

Mel even gave them some shots near last call and was sharing one with them, "cheers!" she told them, taking the shot down easy.

Manny liked her, she was a cool girl.

The three laid their shots down when they finished them.

"So how's living in Hollywood?" Mel asked Manny, quite amused she lived there.

"Good," Manny beamed, "My movie came out and my premire was amazing, and now I'm looking for my next big role.."

"so you're staying there?" Jay asked her, rolling his eyes.

Manny pouted at him and cupped his face, "Oh does big bad Jay miss me?"

"Bad?" taunted Alex, "Look at him, turned into a total softy."

Mel, his other ex, even smirked as he took Manny's hands off him madly, "Don't mess with me." he warned them.

Manny giggled and admitted, "You are bad with break ups even though you are quite the player yourself Jay."

Alex nodded in agreement, "He use to cry on my door step."

"I didn't cry." snapped Jay, glaring madly at these girls now. Jay Hogart DIDN'T cry.

Alex then gasped, remembering when Mel dumped Jay, "He even mooped about you when you guys broke up." she pointed to the blonde.

"Alex." Jay sneered. Mel was different. He didn't want her knowing that. They didn't stay **friends**__like he at least did with Alex and Manny.

Mel seemed to pause and then raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "OH really?" she taunted him, "I thought _Jay Hogart_ couldn't even fall in love."

"Don't worry," Jay seemed to snap, "I don't .." he drunkenly muttered, "Specially with stripper."

Mel scowled at him, this is WHY they broke up, "I **wasn't** a stripper Jay, I just worked there as another server. I wouldn't of dumped you if you could of controlled your childish jealousy and behavior."

"Woah," Alex said, awkwardly shifted, "Can we ease down on the stripper hate?"

Manny raised her eyebrows.

Mel then scoffed and grabbed the dirty shot glasses, "My shifts over," she only glanced to Alex, "See you at work," she glanced to Manny, "Nice meeting you."

"You too." Manny said and noticed the tension between Mel and Jay when the blonde stalked off and ignored him. Jay was even watching her like a lost puppy when she did. Manny slapped him, "You lost a girl like that? She's so pretty!"

Alex snickered. If Paige heard Manny say that, she would of probably went ape shit. When Paige was with Alex, she was such a jealous girl, even when it came to guys like Jay even. Paige HATED when Jay still hung around even thought Alex was totally in love with Paige. But..that was the past.

"Did she say she _wouldn't_ of dumped me if-"

Alex nodded him, giving him a pity look, "If you weren't so jealous and childish when you dated."

Jay brooded more then Alex and Manny had ever seen him. He had actually fallen **silent**.

"Jay," Manny teased him, rubbing his shoulder, "I have never seen you so quiet." she teased with a sly playful smile.

He glared down at the bar counter.

Alex had to admit, Mel was good with Jay back then. Jay never even cheated on Mel, and it was love at first site.. and Jay just wanted her out of that stripclub (which was a good thing, he cared.), Mel just didn't understand Jay could be a jealous guy and because of that he said the wrong things that had probably led to the break up. They looked pretty good together back then.. but it'd been years.. Mel and Jay were probably over that, right?

"I'm out." Jay muttered and grabbed his keys out of his pocket.

Manny was shocked, but impressed. He seemed like he still cared about the girl. Sure he acted like he was still hanging onto Manny but she knew he knew that was over and he was only taking it hard cause another ex turned into a lesbian, but Mel...he still had a chance with Mel if he wanted to..

"Oh SHOOT!" Manny exclaimed, glancing at her cell phone. Time to go back to the hotel! It was already 3:30am.


	5. Emma Time

Manny came into the Nelson/Simpson household happily, wearing blue jeans and a royal blue shirt and a dimpled smile.

"Someone order a vanilla latte?" she teased, seeing Emma on the couch looking just as hungover.

What a horrible night.

Emma smiled softly though and happily grabbed the latte from Manny. Manny was always so much better at mornings after partying.

Emma had a tank top on and still wore her pajama shorts with polka Dots on them. Her hair fell around her shoulders.

Manny plopped down beside her and gazed at the tv with a smirk, "Are we catching up on our soap operas?" she reminded Emma of their old tradition when coming home from school. Her and Emma LOVED their romance.

Emma rolled her eyes while sipping and pulled away from the cup smiling, "Brita just found out Brian cheated on her with his own sister."

Manny gasped and then narrowed her eyes to Emma, "Is she at least cute?"

Emma laughed and shook her head at Manny. She then bit her lip and focused on the tv but let her mind wonder to last night. She was SO happy Manny wasn't bringing it up and seemed to of forgotten it.

Manny looked back to her and admitted, "I kinda wanted to do something while I was here, and I wanted you to come with me." she looked at Emma with those puppy dark eyes.

Emma tilted her head but nodded, "ofcourse." she agreed, seeing it seemed serious.

Emma now wore black leggings with brown tall leather boots and her red faux jacket around her. It was only Spring, but still none the less, sunny.

Manny and her stood in a graveyard, sun glaring down on them and J.T Yorkes grave stone.

"I miss him." Manny whispered.

Emma smiled sadly and held her tears in, nodding also. Still felt so fresh..

Manny sucked in a shakey breath and tossed Emma a small laugh, "I miss the little nerd." she said louder and stronger, trying not to cry but Emma put her hand in hers and squeezed it tight.

She knew her too well.

Manny let a tear slip and wrapped her fingers into Emma's to hold her hand tighter and they just stayed there like that.

Meanwhile..

"You and me both bud." Jay said annoyed like as he sat down next to Sean at the dot, at the counter.

Sean narrowed his eyes but sighed and let Jay sit down next to him and keep talkin.

"Girls. They break our hearts and call US the bad guys." Jay confirmed.

Spinner stood over the counter and snickered at Jay, shaking his head.

Sean scoffed, "Me and Emma were suppose to be forever. What the hell happened? Whys she so confused about things now?"

"Anything happen between you two this year?" Spinner asked.

"No.." Sean tried to wonder and shook his head, "No, nothing. After last Christmas..everything just seemed to change."

"Maybe you didn't get her a good Christmas present." smirked Jay.

Sean scowled at him and Jay lifted his hand in defense. Spinner laughed.

Back with Emma and Manny..

"Em, you go in, I'll meet up." Manny told her, back infront of her house and Emma nodded, going inside.

Manny's phone was ringing and she picked it up.

Manny: Hello?

Paige: Hey. I called in room service and you are _still_ not here.

Manny: Emma time, remember? She had a bad night with Sean..

Paige: Well, when do I get you to myself?

Manny: It's honestly been a kinda rough day. . . I think I should stick around longer. We stopped by grave today..

Paige: Oh. Ok. Totally understandable. But..Who else is gonna eat all these pancakes?

Manny laughs: Save them for me. Why don't you come to Emma's around 8? Gives me time with her and then we can go out for dinner or something.

Paige: Ou! I'm in. See you at 8.

Manny hung up and then looked around before going in. So maybe she lied a LITTLE. After visiting grave, Emma and her went to the park and caught up and were doing just fine and laughing again. But she was with Paige ALL the time in Hollywood. She needed time with her friends, with Em.

She went back in.

"Manny Santos, is in the heez-outs." Snake said.

Manny rolled her eyes smiling at him, "_still lame_, Snake." she teased him. God she missed him. He laughed and hugged her to his side.

"You staying for dinner?" he asked her, walking back to the kitchen.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" she called after him and giggled to his look his tossed back at her before disappearing.

She better not miss it! He made her and Emma's favorite.

Emma was on the couch and smirked at the two, "I swear, you're his favorite."

"I'm everyones favorite." teased Manny, sitting down next to Emma who curled in a blanket on the couch and had started to play a movie.

"You're s_till_ a blanket hogger. How does Paige deal?" Emma taunted, trying to yank the blankets back at the two leaned back side by side on the couch and cuddled.

Manny just sunk into it comfortably and laughed again, eyes on the movie and itched closer to Emma since she was warmer.

By the middle of the movie, Manny was sniffling and crying to a sad part and Emma smirked a bit over to her. Classic Manny.

"why can't she just run off with him? They're in love." Manny cried.

Emma laughed softly and looked back to the movie. Manny snuck a glance over at Emma through her teary eyes and scanned down to notice them side by side, like old times, only Manny could feel the electricity shooting through her as her thigh was right against Emma's.

The door bell rang and Manny jumped.

Snake came over and opened it for them, "Oh! It's my lucky day. Paige Michealchuck in my house." he joked.

Manny frowned but sat up, looking over. It was only 6, she said 8!

Paige came in with a nervous laugh, "Still the same huh Mr Simpson?"

"Still _lame,_ as Manny says." Snake confirms and joked as he walked away with a grin.

Emma sat up as Manny got off the couch and she frowned in displeasure at the cold spot now next to her. She watched Paige quickly peck Manny's cheek, and she looked away.

"Hey Em." Paige greeted.

Emma darted her eyes back and greeted back, "hi."

Paige walked over to her, giving her a small pitied look that Manny knew Emma was just gonna hate, almost as much as the words next out of her mouth, "Emma, I heard about Sean. I'm sorry."

Emma scowled and leaned back on the couch almost child like in a huff, "It's** fine**."

"I'm sure you'll meet some other guy." Paige assured.

Manny walked back to Emma, sitting down next to her again and shrugged, "Well, she doesn't _have_ to rush into anything or anyone yet." she confirms, raising a brow at Paige to hint at shutting up.

Emma embarrassingly avoided their eyes. Her world wasn't going to crumble apart without some guy okay ?! She was Emma Nelson!

"Hon, Im just telling your best friend that she's a beautiful girl and will meet the right guy here soon." Paige declared with a simple shrug

Manny beamed happily and nodded "She **is** beautiful," she cupped Emma's face who tried not to smile, "Isn't she so c_ute_?" Manny asked puppy like to Paige as she turned Emma's face towards Paige but only giggled with another and Emma shared a smile with her and took her hands off her with a playful shove next.

Paige tightened her smile and nodded but eyed the two closely.

"Thanks guy." the blonde rolled her eyes and then stood up, "You guys should get to you um, date?" she asked, glancing between them.

Paige nodded for them.

"Have fun" Emma told them, and went to go down to the basement.

Manny giggled still, watching her go. Paige watched Emma go too and then caught Manny staring off after her.

"Manny." she said loudly.

"huh?" Manny looked over to her and tilted her head, "Ya?"

"Ready?" Paige raised an eyebrow and Manny shot up, and looking around for her shoes. Paige crossed her arms. She knew it was silly, but what was going on between those two?

Emma was straight right? She knew the two were REALLY close, but how close was too close? Cause she was feeling discomfort.


	6. Inside Emma's Mind

**Emma's POINT OF VIEW.**

**I was Emma, but everyone knew me as **_**Cause Girl**_**, or **_**Greenpeac**_**e, or even **_**Sean's girl friend**_** (the on and off one). Lately now though, since not in school anymore, nor had any environmental events til summer, I felt like **_**Miss Nothing.**_

**With Manny living in Hollywood now too? It was agonizing. I was bored, and lonely, every DAY. Sean knew I was depressed about her leaving, but I'm sure he didn't expect me to get as depressed as I did or that our relationship would suffer from it. **

**Last year for Christmas, when Manny last visited...something happened..**

_**FLASHBACK. . **_

_**"Manny you made it!" Spike was so happy, hugging Manny at the doorway as Christmas music sung behind her in the house and there was a crowd of laughter and talking over yelling.**_

_**It was a Christmas party at the Nelsons.**_

_**Emma beamed at Manny's return and Sean smirked beside her, wrapping an arm around his happy girlfriends waist as Manny peeled away from Spike. Jay stood behind them too, smirking that Manny was back even though now they were 'just friend's.**_

_**"The airport was horrible, snowed in, but I'm glad I made it." Manny said. **_

_**Spike nodded and gasped, "The turkey!" she ran off.**_

_**The girls shared a giggle, classic Spike move. She should really leave the cooking to Snake. **_

_**"I'm so happy you're back!" Emma exclaimed, hugging Manny once again as the brunette chuckled and nodded in her embrace, both their eyes closed.**_

_**Emma wore the cutest sparkly dress, with black high heels. The dress was short but classy on Emma and made her glow, she looked beautiful. Manny wore a green christmas-y sweater and tight high waist black pants with leather ankle boots and her hair pinned straight.**_

_**When the two pulled away, Jay taunted pervertly, "Geez, why don't you both just kiss already?" **_

_**Sean chuckled and added, "It is tradition." he nodded up over them.**_

_**Manny and Emma stepped slightly back from another to look up at the door way they stood under. A mistletoe. What the hell ! It WAS tradition, and they had kissed before and Emma had to admit, Manny was a good kisser. **_

_**Manny went in for the kill first, giggling as she did so and crashed her lips to Emmas playfully, but then their lips touched, it paused, and they went serious, kissing slower. Emma shut her eyes softly and caressed her lips back to Manny's and it deepened a bit more. Manny's eyes fluttered while closed and moved her mouth against Emma's tenderly as her fingers cupped Emma's jaw line gently. **_

_**Jay's mouth hung and Sean stared wide eyed. Best. Christmas. ever.**_

_**Jay cleared his throat, eyeing the two and cleared his throat louder and the two jumped apart.**_

_**They both blushed madly, but Manny brushed it off with a giggle and teased Sean, "Jealous?"**_

_**"not the slightest." he shot back, bringing Emma back into his arms who stumbled a bit, a look in her eye nobody or her could explain. **_

_**It was from that kiss.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**I, Emma Nelson, may of fallen for Manny at that kiss. I always struggled with my feelings for Manny since the first time she kissed me (when she was still 'straight' and dating Jay, we were just drunk at a party). And when Manny had finally come out to me, it made me wonder about our moments when we've kissed and if they had meant anything to her too. She had thought I just couldn't deal with her coming out, but I was just having issues with my own sexuality while she seemed so sure of hers.**

**...but we were best friends, I shouldn't be looking at Manny like that, plus I was STRAIGHT right? I was with Sean! And I did love him in ways.**

**The rest of the year was hard for me, and him too I'm sure as I struggled with these feelings. It didn't help Manny made it harder by moving to Hollywood and I missed her so bad it ached and cause bad moods from me. **

**I've always been jealous and envious of Manny... and I use to think I wanted to be her, but now I knew it was because I **_**wanted**_** her. All the time..**

**I'm still struggling with myself. I swear I am straight, but when it comes to Manny, I'm crushing on her bad, and I loved her since I knew her. How couldn't I? She's been through every single thing with me and she puts up with me more than anybody. Sean thought it was tough? He should be in Manny's shoes! **

**If not for Manny, I could of been dead, long ago because of my body issues, my eating disorder. Manny saved me, told on me for my own good, and even took care of me after. That was a stressful thing to go through with a person, Peter got stressed a lot with me then but Manny, she was at my side no matter what. Or how about the time when we were little and I had that 'Jordon' situation..again, without Manny, I would be helpless. Manny was like (as lame as it was) my hero. . my little angel on my shoulder like I hers.**

**So what was this, I use to ask myself, Why did I dream about Manny, why does my heart flutter when around her and why now do I get jealous when Paige is around? O-or even KISS her like I did the other night (GOD THAT WAS SO STUPID OF ME. I am a mess.). I can't think this way for Manny anymore, she had a girl friend and yeah maybe now I was done with Sean but that didn't mean to go straight to Manny when she had a girlfriend and I wasn't even sure if I could handle people thinking I was a lesbian. **

**Who am I kidding? I am a lesbian when it came to Manny. She was **_**beautiful**_**, lovable, funny, wild, everything I'm not and that I wanted. I wanted her **_**so bad.**_

**How do I even say that though? Maybe I should keep it a secret..She is, after all, with Paige now. That makes me sick to my stomach and I wasn't even a jealous person when it came to Sean but with Manny, I find myself hoping Paige breaks a leg again soon. **

_Authors note: Not gonna continue without reviews! _


End file.
